Crusnik Plus Vampire
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: There thought to be only 4 Crusnik but they were wrong there was a fifth, Crusnik 05 Eve Nightroad. After the war she faked her own death and left to start a new life eventually settling in a small town in japan. Now her only son Soshi who is Crusnik 06 has begun high school at Yokai Academy. He is the chosen mate of the No Life King's daughter. This is his story.
1. Crusnik meets Vampire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario, Trinity Blood, Hellsing or High School DXD I only own the OCs who appear. Except for one. Yosho he is owned by Dragonlord1337.**

**Summary: The Crusnik were believed to have only 4 members: Lilith, Abel, Cain, and Seth but there is actually a Crusnik 05, her name: Eve Nightroad the elder sister of Cain, Abel, and Seth; after the Human-Methuselah war, Eve faked her own death with help from a mysterious ally and left to travel the world eventually settling down in a nice little town in japan under a new name: Lucertia, with her 4 children. But what happens when old enemies including her younger brother Cain track her down? Soshi, Eve's only son is Crusnik 06 and starts his high school year at Yokai Academy along with the human Tsukune Aono. **

**Oc/Fem OC/Moka large harem, Tsukune/Mizore**

**Spoilers: Tsukune and both Mokas have their Proto chapter appearances.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crusnik meets Vampire**

A young boy sat in an average looking school bus, he had a slim boyish body, his hair was silver and flowed down his back tied in a ponytail. He had rainbow colored eyes with purple pupils and the other six color created rings like a target. He wore a green pressed outer shirt with a white undershirt, red tie, tan pants, and black shoes. He had a school bag laying on the seat beside him. This boy was named Soshi Niji and he might look like an ordinary boy but he was not. He was not just a human...He was a vampire and yet not a vampire at the same time he was a Crusnik; a vampire which feeds on the blood of other vampires. Soshi also wore a pair of double framed circular glasses. Soshi was 14 but due to what he was he looked younger than that. He was also shorter than most boys his age being only 4'5.

Soshi looked as the countryside went by and also looked to see another boy sitting in the row behind him. This other boy had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore the same school outfit he did.

The Bus Driver was a creepy looking man with glowing yellow eyes. He laughs darkly. "Hehehehehe. So you boys are going to Yokai Academy are we?"

The brown haired boy stuttered. "Y-Yes."

Soshi nodded. "Yes sir."

The Bus Driver laughs again. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Beware boys! That school is a very **scary **place!"

Soshi looked interested. "Oh? Sounds cool."

The other boy looked dumbfounded and scared. "W-W-W-What?!"

The bus came out of the tunnel and was in a different place that looked like right out of a horror film. The sky was grey and dull, the sea water was red like blood and there was a dead looking forest with graves before them. The bus stopped at a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign on it's front that read 'Yokai Academy' on it.

The two boys got off the bus.

Soshi introduced himself to the other boy. "Hi I'm Soshi Niji." He held his hand out.

the brown haired boy smiled and shook it. "I'm Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you Soshi-san." Tsukune looked scared at this place. "Soshi-san it can't really be our school here right?"

Soshi looks to the sign on the scarecrow. "Apparently so Tsukune-san."

Tsukune was shaking as he looked at the castle like building on the cliff. "I-It looks like a haunted house!"

Soshi nodded. "It does."

Tsukune gulped. "Aw man!"

The two boys began the trek to their new school.

Tsukune was scared as he looked at the graves.

Soshi spoke. "Don't look at them Tsukune." He heard something coming behind them. "Tsukune duck!"

Tsukune ducked as a bike rammed into Soshi knocking him down.

Soshi groaned. "Ouch." He felt his hand touching something soft. "Huh?" He looked and gasped blushing red.

There was a really beautiful young woman laying on the ground in front of him, she had long pink hair, wore the same green outfit he wore only the girl variation of a green kilted skirt, along with purple stockings and black shoes, around her neck was a black choker from which hung a large silver cross with a red bead in the center on a short link of chain.

Soshi was blushing because his hand was touching her thigh. He quickly took his hand off as if burned. "Sorry! Sorry!"

The girl muttered as she sat up. "It's...It's okay...I'm sorry about crashing into you. I'm anemic so I get a little dizzy sometimes." She opened beautiful emerald eyes and looked into a pair of beautiful multi-colored eyes framed by double wire frame circular glasses. A cute innocent looking face looking embarrassed at her. She blushed too as she had never seen a boy as cute as this one before. She collapses against him. "Oh your scent I can't take it anymore." She leaned into his neck. "I'm sorry but I'm...a Vampire.." She opened her mouth showing sharper than usual incisors and bit into the right side of his neck.

Soshi gasped._ 'She's a vampire!'_

The girl began to suck his blood and it was the most amazing blood she ever tasted and the first real blood she tasted. It was like the finest wine_._

Tsukune looked weirded out._' Is she kissing his neck? and did she say she was a vampire?!'_

The girl was in thought._ 'Such delicious blood! So warm and fresh! So full of life!'_ She sucked more blood entranced by it's flavor and aroma.

Soshi began to feel weak. _'Is she going to take it all?'_

The girl finally finished feeling satisfied and released Soshi who now looked like more like a corpse than a living person. She gasped horrified at what she had apparently done and apologized. "Oh I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! Your blood was so tasty!"

Soshi recovered as the Nano machines inside his body were already replenishing his blood. "It's no problem." He stands up and smiles adjusting his glasses.

The girl blushed from his smile. "T-Thank you...I'm Moka Akashiya."

"Soshi Niji is my name." Soshi replied.

Tsukune introduced himself. "I-I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Hi Tsukune-san, Um Soshi-kun?" Moka asked nervously. "D-Do you two hate vampires?"

Soshi blinked and shook his head. _'No because I am technically a vampire myself Moka-san, it would be like hating myself, my mom, and my sisters.'_ Another girl came to his mind too, a busty blonde with a sadistic grin and glowing red eyes._ 'Oh and her too.'_ He shivered remembering how obsessed with him she was.

Moka noticed his shiver. "Soshi-kun you ok?"

Soshi shook himself out of it and nodded. "Yes Moka-san I'm fine and no I don't hate vampires."

Tsukune nodded but was still in shock. "Me neither!"

Moka was so relieved and happy to hear that. "Oh good! Then will you two be my friends? I'm new here and I don't have any friends yet."

Soshi smiled. "Of course Moka-san!"

Tsukune nodded. "Sure!"

Moka hugged them both more Soshi though. "Thank you both!"

The trio began to walk to the school together unaware they were being watched.

A mysterious girl was watching them. She had long blue hair and cold red eyes, she wore the school outfit. "Mistress will not like this pink haired girl moving on master." She vanished in a shadow swirl to report to her blue haired girl was standing before a strange looking black dorm and the door eerily opened on it's own. The girl walked inside and walked down many stairs. She came to a dungeon like room and kneeled before a dark throne of bones. "Mistress."

The person sitting on the throne spoke. "Report Lina-chan." The person's eyes glowed a bright red in the dark room.

The newly named Lina replied. "Yes mistress, I've been waiting in the forest and the bus arrived with two new students."

"And?"

Lina smiled. "Master was one of them."

The person looked excited. "Really?! He's really here?!"

Lina nodded. "Yes mistress."

The room was then dimly let by candles and revealed the occupant of the throne: It was a tall beautiful young woman with short blonde hair and red eyes with a mixture of orange, she had cat-like pupils and rings that seemed to expand outward from them. She was clad in a black leather top and red skirt, she wore black stockings and black shoes. Her top was wide cut showing off her sizeable cleavage. The busty blonde bounced a little in her seat excitedly, making her huge breasts jiggle. "Yay! He's here! My beloved is here at last!" She licked her lips. "No more waiting, I'm claiming him as soon as possible!"

Lina had a slight smile seeing her mistress so happy, she knew her mistress had been waiting months for her beloved to finally sign up for a high school and now he had and he happened to come to the very one she was going to. But Lina knew even if he hadn't, her mistress would've asked her father to pull her out of this school and look for the school he was going to attend and enroll her in it.

The blonde beauty looked to her servant. "Lina-chan, I must go greet my beloved."

"Wait mistress," Lina replied. "There is something else."

The woman inquired. "What is it?"

"A girl with long pink hair has met him and seems to like him."

The busty blonde's eyes glowed brighter. "Another girl you say?" She sighed knowing this would happen. "I knew his charm would eventually attract more girls than just me."

Lina replied. "Mistress she is a Vampire. I saw her latch on to master's neck and I heard slurping." The minute she uttered those words, a massive dark feeling overcame her and she knew one thing: Her mistress was upset. she watched as the blonde beauty gripped the arms of her throne with her long sharp nails digging into it and creating marks in it. Her mouth was in a scowl revealing really sharp teeth. her cat-like pupils thinned even more until they were barely visible as thin pinpricks and her eyes glowed a sinister red in the dark.

The blonde's mind was going a mile a minute as she was in thought. _'A vampire? Could she be a FREAK like the ones daddy and mama fought centuries ago? No daddy told me, that he and Hellsing had wiped all traces of that organization during their final war with them.' _She was back to upset._ 'Who does that pink haired girl think she is biting MY Soshi-kun?! I will teach her not to touch my man!' _She looked to her servant. "Lina-chan I'm going out."

Lina wasn't surprised. "Going to see master, mistress?"

She smiled. "Of course he is my future mate after all and I must teach that pink haired harlot a lesson." At the last bit, her smile turned dark and sadistic revealing her sharp fangs. She stood from her throne and walked up the stairs. "Come with me Lina-chan."

Lina nodded. "Yes mistress." She followed her.

Soshi, Moka, and Tsukune made it to the school. Moka suddenly shivered for some unexplained reason.

Moka hugged her friends again, again hugging Soshi more. "Soshi-kun ,Tsukune-san let's talk after the ceremony okay?"

"Okay Moka-san." Soshi replied smiling.

Tsukune nodded. "S-Sure Moka-san."

Moka separated from the boys but looked at Soshi a bit longer before leaving.

Soshi and Tsukune went into the school. Soshi gulped as he noticed several girls stop what they were doing and eyeing him.

"Who is that boy?"

"I don't know but he is cute!"

"That beautiful hair and those glasses!"

"I wonder if he would date me?"

Soshi grabbed Tsukune's hand and quickened his pace. "Let's find our room Tsukune-san." The two boys found their homeroom and entered it.

They sat at their desks as the homeroom teacher introduced herself. The teacher was blonde wearing an orange shirt, white jacket, and black skirt, she had her hair in cat ears at the top. Her eyes llooked as if they were closed. She wore red rimmed glasses. "Welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm your home room teacher Shizuka Nekomone! As you know...Yokai is a school for monsters!"

Soshi looked serious.

Tuskune paled._ 'M-M-Monsters?! what kind of joke is that?!'_

Shizuka continued her speech. "Now! Like it or not humans rule the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the goal of this academy! Living peacefully in a human world!"

Soshi smiled to himself. Even though he was a Crusnik, he currently looked no different from any ordinary human.

"Which brings up rule#1! You are to retain your human form! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans to be able to disguise yourself as one! you are forbidden to reveal your true form to even your fellow students!"

Soshi nodded. _'Mom did tell us about her past. She fought to protect the humans from her own siblings during the great war between the humans and Methuselah.' _He thought what his mother did was the right thing even though she had been going against her own younger brothers and sister. He vowed to protect the humans just as his mother had done and was still doing.

A gruff brunette boy with pierces spoke up. "But sensei can't we just eat all the humans? I could start with all the cute girls."

Tsukune was scared out of his mind. _'No! This can't be really happening!'_

Soshi narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Trash."

Tsukune was surprised.

The taller boy looked to the much smaller one. and sneered." What was that runt?"

"Trash like you makes me sick." Soshi repeated not scared one bit of the much taller boy.

Before the bigger boy could do anything, Shizuka spoke again."Silly! But don't worry about running into any humans here! All the faculty and staff are monsters just like you! And since the academy is located inside the secret 'Border-Lands'...No human has even seen it. At least-not seen it and lived!"

The other students laughed.

Soshi narrowed his eyes not liking the sound of that.

Tsukune was quivering in his seat.

Just then the door opened. A familiar girl was standing there holding a brown school bag. "Oh! I'm sorry! I got lost in the halls after ceremony and...Sorry I'm late!"

Shizuka replied. "It's all right. Just take any empty seat."

Moka walked in. "Thanks!"

Soshi and Tsukune were both surprised to see Moka.

The other boys reacted as typical boys would. "Who is that? That silky hair those huge eyes!"

"So pretty...It can't be a disguise...she's just too...Too...Beautiful! My entire life is suddenly worthwhile!"

Moka was surprised and a bit nervous by their reaction to her. She stopped when she saw two boys she recognized.

Soshi smiled. "Moka-san..."

Tsukune was surprised. "Moka-san."

Moka was surprised. "Huh? Soshi-kun? Tsukune?" She suddenly jumped at them and hugged them both more Soshi though. "Soshi-kun! Tsukune! It's you! We're in the same class!"

The other boys didn't approve of this. "Hey! Who are they?! How do they know her?! How do they rate?!"

The girls were glaring at Moka for hugging Soshi. "How does she know him?! What does she have that I don't?!"

A woman's voice was heard. "My, my things are sure lively here now aren't they?" A tall beautiful girl phased through the wall with a grin. She had short blonde hair, red eyes, and wore a black leather top and a red skirt. She had huge breasts and stood 6'. By her side stood a cold looking girl with red eyes and blue hair.

A blue haired girl with violet eyes wearing a yellow sweater was envious as she compared the tall blonde's breasts to her own large breasts and found out the blonde's were at least twice as big as hers. _'She's got bigger boobs than me!' _She gained a depressed look.

Soshi got a chilling feeling. _'Oh no don't tell me.'_

The boys gasped recognizing the busty blonde.

"It's her!"

"The No Life Princess, Karin Tepes-Victoria!"

"She's scary but so hot!"

"Look at those tits!"

The newly named Karin walked up to the trio completely ignoring the boys ogling and talking about her. There was only one boy she wanted to ogle her and he was one of that trio. Karin tapped Moka's shoulder. "Mind if I join you three?"

Moka looked back at her and looked intimidated as the blonde was a bit taller than her and she could sense her immense youki hidden, it felt beyond her other self's. "Um..S-Sure."

Karin smiled. "Thank you." she grabbed Soshi by the right arm and purred. "Hello Soshi-kun~ Remember me~?"

"Y-Yes Karin." Soshi was really nervous he knew how possessive of him the No Life Princess was. The last time she was with him no one else dared to come near him.

Karin kissed his cheek. "Call me Karin-chan, Soshi-kun. You re going to be my mate soon after all."

Soshi stuttered. " Y-Y-Yes Karin-chan."

The blue haired girl bowed. "Greetings Master Soshi."

Soshi greeted. "Hello Lina-chan."

Moka and Tsukune were both surprised to hear that girl call Soshi master.

Karin began to drag him off smothering his head against her massive chest. "I'll give you the grand tour of the school my love. Lina-chan let's go."

Lina nodded. "Coming mistress."

Moka grabbed his other arm and pulled him to her. "I want Soshi-kun to explore with me." She smiled but was releasing some KI at Karin.

Karin smiled unfazed and released a darker KI. "No Soshi-kun will be exploring with Lina-chan and I."

Moka pulled him back. "No with me."

The two beautiful girls began to pull Soshi towards them each smiling sweetly but lightning clashed between them. A pink violet aura surrounded Moka while a reddish black aura surrounded Karin.

Lina watched her mistress and Moka have a tug of war.

Soshi groaned in pain.

Tsukune felt envious but was able to suppress it. _'Oh man Soshi-san is so lucky! But this can't be healthy for him.'_

Soshi groaned more. _'It feels like they're going to tear me in two!' _He suggested biting back tears. "How about we all tour together?"

Karin gushed and glomped him. "Oh Soshi-kun! You always come up with the smartest ideas!"

Moka nodded. "You are right Soshi-kun!"

The 4 walked off with Tsukune trailing behind. The small group explored the hallways.

The other boys noticed the two beautiful girls.

"Whoa did you just see those girls?!"

"What girls?"

"There look there!"

They saw Karin and Moka. "Gawp! So hot! Never seen such beauties before! Must date them!" but they saw the two boys with them and released Killing Intent.

"But what's with _them_?" The boys seemed to partially shift into their true monster forms. "Who cares?! If they get in my way...They're dinner!"

Tsukune was shivering.

Soshi was contemplating on whether or not to go Crusnik on them.

A familiar voice called out to the small 5 person group. "They're right, you know..." It was the same brunette boy from earlier. "You both are cute, Moka and Karin isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya remember it."

The crowd who gathered gasped at the mention of his name, Soshi filed that away in his mind for later.

Saizou then grabbed Soshi and Tsukune by their shirts.

Soshi was unfazed and sighed. _'I knew it. this guy is a typical bully who picks on others when he doesn't get his way.'_

Saizo spoke holding the two boys in the air. "What are beauties like you doing with a runt and loser like these two?"

Soshi's eye twitched it wasn't his fault he was shorter and younger looking than most 14 year olds, blame the Crusnik Nano machines in his blood completely halting his aging process to barely a trickle.

Tsukune was shaking remembering Saizo from class earlier.

Moka was worried. "Soshi-kun!"

Karin was silent but she was angry that low class scum like Saizou DARED to lay a hand on her mate, the only visible sign of her anger was her red eyes glowing with her pupils shrinking. She adored and loved Soshi more than anything and swore to protect him from trash like Saizo who would take advantage of his hesitance to fight. She could sense Saizo's weak power, the brunette wasn't even as strong as he was trying to portray, her Soshi could easily handle him without even needing to go into his Crusnik form.

Lina looked like she was about to attack the tall boy for daring to threaten her master.

The crowd began to speak.

"Saizo Komiya! I've heard of him!"

"they say he was a real monster masher, ha, ha!"

"He's always chasing girls-human girls."

"He caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here-kinda of like reform school!"

Saizo dropped Soshi and Tsukune on the ground.

Karin was about to do something with Lina following, when Soshi looked at them having landed on his feet and shook his head and was checking his human friend for any injuries.

Karin growled at Saizo but nodded to respect her mate's wants, no matter how much she wanted to bust Saizo's skull and feast on his blood. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch at that thought, she didn't like Saizo's disgusting scent and he probably wouldn't taste very good. Another thing she would hate to have even a tiny bit of him inside of her cluttering her soul and mind. She nodded to Lina who bowed and stayed back as well.

Saizo licked his lips, unaware of the vampire princess's dark thoughts. "Or maybe you just haven't had much to compare him to yet. You just need experience something better-like me." He leered at the two vampire beauties. "When should I pick you up?"

Moka looked scared. "Eep!"

Karin scoffed in disgust. This low level trash dared to think he was worthy of her? She would sooner give that low class vampire Fuzen a chance and she hates him even more for always picking on her beloved and trying to seduce her. She walked up to her mate and took his hand. "Soshi-kun let's leave. This trash's scent is bothering me. Come Lina-chan." She began to walk away followed by her servant.

Moka quickly followed the trio taking Tsukune with her. "Sorry! I'm having fun with Soshi-kun and Tsukune-san now!"

Saizo watched them go. "Are you? Well...Enjoy them...While they last!" He lifted up his hand which seemed to slightly bulge and expand.

The small group of 5 made it to a staircase.

Karin started checking her beloved for injuries. "Are you ok Soshi-kun? That trash didn't hurt you did he?"

Lina was helping her mistres search him. "Are you harmed master?"

Soshi blushed feeling the vampire princess's hands and the hands of her and his servant roaming all over his body. "N-No Karin-chan, Lina-chan I'm okay."

Moka spoke. "That was pretty scary wasn't it?"

Soshi nodded. "Yes it was." He looked to Tsukune. "You ok Tsukune?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yes Soshi-san."

Moka smiled to Soshi. "Soshi-kun, your blood is delicious! It's way more tasty than any blood I've drunk out of transfusion bags! The flavor, the balance, the aroma..."

Soshi sweat dropped. "Um...Thanks Moka-san?"

Karin looked to Moka. "That reminds me..." She smiled sadistically at Moka and cracked her knuckles. "Mind explaining why you thought it was okay to drink MY Soshi-kun's blood?" Her yoki began to emanate from her body, in the shadows many evil red eyes opened.

Moka sweatdropped and shivered from the immense yoki aimed at her. "I-I-I couldn't help it! His scent was so delicious I couldn't resist!"

Karin cracked her knuckles again and was about to strike.

Soshi spoke. "Karin-chan, it wasn't her fault."

Karin looked to her beloved and then sighed letting her yoki disperse for now and the eyes faded. "You're right Soshi-kun." She sauntered over to him and purred, as she leaned down to his neck. "After all...I can't resist your delicious scent either my love." She sunk her fangs into his neck and began to drink his blood too, purring in pleasure as it went down her throat.

Soshi blushed.

After drinking her fill, Karin let go and then kissed his cheek.

Moka was looking quite envious. A darker version of her voice in her mind told her to fight for Soshi as well. Moka declared. "I can't resist Soshi-kun either!" she bit his neck and sucks some blood too.

Tsukune felt his envy at Soshi having two gorgeous girls fighting over him rise, but he quashed it down easily. He was not some petty bastard like the rest of the boys at this school. He shook his head and was just happy for his friend.

The group continued their little tour and came to the dorms.

Moka pointed. "Look Soshi-kun! Tsukune! It says this is the dorm we'll be living in!"

The dorm looked old and worn down.

Soshi raised an eyebrow. "Interesting they really do go out of their way huh?"

Tsukune smiled nervously. "They can't really make us spend 3 years in that, that...

Moka sighed dreamily. "It's heaven! Have you ever seen a building with such personality?"

Moka looked confused. "Huh? But this place is a monster's paradise!"

Karin nodded. "Yes I approve." She looked to Lina. "Lina-chan go fetch my coffin and move it into the dorm room Soshi-kun is staying in."

Lina bowed. "Yes mistress." she vanished.

Soshi gulped and blushed. _'Oh boy.'_

Moka spoke. "By the way what kind of monsters are you Tsukune, Soshi-kun? I know that Karin is obviously a Vampire like me."

Karin grinned as if she heard something amusing. "Oh you have no idea how different we are Moka."

Tsukune flinched. _'She thinks I'm a monster!' _He coughed as he tried to come up with something. "Uh...Well...Um.."

Soshi smiled. "Moka-san it's against the rules to reveal our monster identities."

Moka nodded. "Oh that's right! Sorry Tsukune! Forget I asked!"

Tsukune laughed nervously. "Sure! Sure!"

Soshi was worried for his human friend, the young Crusnik had a bad feeling he may be forced to reveal his Crusnik powers sometime soon.

Tsukune stalked about Moka. "But I gotta tell you Moka-san. You look just like a human girl! Are you really a V-V-Vampire?"

Moka smiled. "Oh you know I am! I may look human now..." She opened her top a little more showing a bit more cleavage and showing the silver cross dangling against it. "But when I take off this 'Rosario' I get **Really **scary!"

Tsukune looked at the small silver cross. _'Rosario?'_

Moka explained. "It's a crucifix with a rosary bead in the middle. It locks up vampire powers. I don't like causing trouble anyway...So I'm happy to wear the Rosario and keep my powers in check!"

Tsukune was deep in thought. _'She's so serious, cute...and nice...She is pretty different from me! But is she really...Not human?'_

Soshi was in thought too._ 'I don't recall mom saying Methuselah needing a cross to seal their powers so she is clearly not of them and her skin isn't as pale as Karin-chan or Alucard's. So Moka is obviously not a Nosferatu. What type of vampire is she to require a seal for her powers?'_ He didn't notice the cute pink haired vampire had snuck up on him and was right next to him.

Moka smiled and touched him. Of course, even with her powers locked up, a girl still needs blood!"

Soshi blushed. "Uh...Moka...?"

Moka bit the right side of his neck. "Gotcha~!" She drinks her fill of Soshi's irresistible blood.

Karin gained a tic mark and bit the left side of his neck. "Soshi-kun is mine!" She drank her fill of his blood too.

Soshi looked like a living zombie after the dual feeding by the two beautiful vampires. The Nano machines were working overtime to quickly replenish the blood lost.

The next day found Tsukune walking alone with a withdrawal letter in his hand._ 'A new day...I wrote a letter of withdrawal to the principal...but...I just can't bring myself to deliver it...I don't want to be separated from my friends Moka-san and Soshi-san...But...' _

Soshi was following him_. 'Tsukune-san, don't leave. you're the first human friend I've ever had...I'll protect you from the other guys.'_

Saizo was waiting for the young Crusnik and human. "Yo. Wait up Lady-killers."

Soshi and Tsukune both had the same thought._ 'Saizo!'_

Saizo grabbed them by their ties with one hand and slammed them into the wall. "I heard you two spent a lot of time together with Moka and Karin yesterday. Just who do you think you are?! What's your true forms, anyway?!"

Tsukune was alarmed and knew he had to lie. _'If he finds out I'm human-I'll die!' _He revealed his 'true species'. "M-M-My true form?! I-I-I'm...A...Vampire...Or something."

Soshi nodded. "Yeah I'm a vampire too." Technically Soshi was telling the truth.

Saizo flinched releasing them, and his eyes widened in rage and he punched the wall shattering it.

Tsukune looked terrified.

Soshi wasn't too impressed at all.

A small crowd had gathered and were very impressed.

"Whoa!"

"One punch! One punch!"

Saizo held his now large clawed hand at them. "A Vampire?! The Vampire is an immortal! Said to be the most powerful monster of them all! You two, Vampires?! Don't make me laugh."

Tsukune freaked out. "Yeek! His hand!"

Saizo turned and walked away but warned them. "Don't let me catch you two near Moka and Karin again. If you even speak to them, you're dead."

Tsukune grabbed his school bag. _'That does it! This bad. Very bad.' _He walked around. "A concrete wall!"_ 'Monsters are too scary! This place is hazardous to my health!'_

Soshi was trying to calm him down. "Tsukune calmed down it's not the end of the world."

Tsukune look at Soshi in disbelief. "Didn't you see what that monster did to the wall?! Think about what he could do to US!"

Soshi closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses. _'Saizo's really got Tsukune spooked. I'm not surprised he's freaking out the way he is.' _"Yes I was there too and his strength is impressive for a low class monster." That little bit didn't offer Tsukune any comfort, it only frightened him more if a low class monster could shatter a wall of concrete in human form, what could a higher class monster do?

A voice called hem. "Soshi-kun is that you and Tsukune?" Tsukune flinched from the voice.

Soshi knew Karin was probably sleeping right now in coffin with the sun being out and all being guarded by Lina. Even though Karin had inherited her father's immunity to vampiric weaknesses, that didn't mean the Vampire princess liked them any more than a vampire who was still vulnerable did.

Moka appeared out of seemingly nowhere and embraced Soshi from behind. "We better hurry or we'll be late!" She heard sniffling.

Tsukune looked at them revealing he was so scared he had began to tear up.

Moka looked concerned for her friend. "Tsukune...? What's wrong?" She noticed he was carrying his bags. "You're carrying your luggage?"

Soshi frowned. _'Saizo's really shaken him up. I have to take care of this.'_

Tsukune shivered. "I don't know what to do Moka. This school is too scary! I want to go to a...Human school!"

Moka looked shocked to hear that. "To..A..?" She looked at him upset "No! You can't go to a human school! I hate humans!"

Soshi adjusted his glasses to listen in on this. His mother told him after the war ended many surviving Methuselah still harbored hatred for humans or Terrans as they were called back then.

Tsukune was shocked. "What...?!"

Moka revealed her sad past. "I...I went to middle school with humans...And I was so lonely!" _'They all said "Monsters don't exist, except in stories!" I felt like a freak! I started to think it might be better...If I didn't really exist.'_ "I thought it would never be any different...That is until you and Soshi-kun told me that you love vampires. For the first time, I know I'm not really alone!"

Soshi had a feeling and closed his eyes.

Tsukune flinched.

Moka offered. "You can't go Tsukune! Soshi-kun and I will help you get through this!"

Tsukune spoke." What if...What if I were one of those humans you hate? Would you still try to stop me?"

Moka was shocked. "What?"

Tsukune didn't look at Moka as he revealed his true species. "Moka...I am. I'm a human. I got into this school by mistake! I'm different from you, Moka."

Moka was shaking in disbelief. "But that's impossible...! No human could possibly..." She backed away in surprise. "Oh..."

Tsukune turned away from her. "So. Now that you know I'm human that's how you look at me."

Soshi watched looking a bit sad himself.

Moka was shocked.

Tsukune continued speaking. "I was right. This isn't the place for me."

Moka reached out. "Wait! Tsukune...Is it really true ? I..." she touched his shoulder.

Tsukune looked back at her upset. "you hate humans-remember?! Well, maybe I don't like monsters either!" He left the area.

Moka was shocked and called. "Tsukune!"

Soshi looked at Tsukune's retreating form. _'I'm going after him. I won't lose my first human friend because of Saizou.' _The young Crusnik went after the human.

Moka saw him going. "Soshi-kun! Wait!"

Soshi briefly stopped and knew he had to lie for at least this moment. "Moka..The truth is...I'm human too." He disappeared after Tsukune leaving an even more shocked Moka.

Tsukune was at the scarecrow looking out at the school. _'Now I can back...To my totally average life. But is this what I really want?'_

The bus was approaching and stopped, it opened it's door revealing the same creepy driver that brought Tsukune and Soshi here yesterday.

the driver chuckled. "Heheh...I knew you'd run away. I could see it in your face." No regrets boy? The climb aboard."

"Tsukune don't do this!" a familiar voice yelled.

Tsukune turned to see Soshi running up. "Soshi-san."

Soshi adjusted his glasses again. "Please don't go Tsukune. You're the first human I've ever met."

Tsukune was surprised. "Are you a monster too Soshi?"

Soshi looked down and nods. "Yes but don't worry I don't eat humans. I know not all humans are bad, in fact my mother defended the humans a long time ago from a group of vampires who wanted to wipe them all out and even had her own younger siblings my aunt and uncles on their side!"

Tsukune was surprised. "What type of monster are you Soshi-san?"

Soshi revealed to him his monster species. "I am a Crusnik Tsukune, a vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires."

Tsukune gaped in shock. "A vampire that drinks the blood of other vampires?!"

Soshi nodded. "Yes."

Tsukune as stunned. "I've never heard of that before."

"Yeah we're kind of a secretive species."

Moka was moping sad about what just occurred, she even kicked a pebble. "No...It can't be true...I finally make friends...I think I have real friends for the first time in my life, and..." She was saddened that Soshi had just left too and feared he would abandon her. The thought of Soshi leaving her behind hurt even more than the loss of Tsukune, Soshi's blood was the best ever and not to mention she had begun developing feelings for the cute silver haired boy. She began to shed tears.

Just then Saizo appeared and grabbed Moka by the waist and arm.

Saizo smirked. "And what brings you here...All alone?"

Moka look scared. "S-Saizo!"

Saizo licked his lips. "If you're lonely...I can take care of that!"

The bus was leaving.

Moka was shoved into a gravestone. "Aaah!"

Saizo stripped out of his green shirt. "Heh...I'm serious. Your beauty is whole new level from the humans I've played with! I want you to be my woman Moka Akashiya! I want Karin too but I'll get her later!" He began to partially shift gaining a clawed hand and his tongue extended.

Moka looked scared." S-Saizo?"

Saizo grinned as he began to assume his monster form. " Whoops. When I get excited, my body starts to change. I just can't remain in human form."

Moka was shaking really scared now. "N...No...Someone help...SOSHI-KUN! TSUKUNE!"

Saizo laughed as he finished assuming his true Orc form. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! It's kind of breaking the rules but let's make out! Let's French!" His tongue extended around to touch Moka.

"Moka...Moka!"

Moka looked shocked as Soshi and Tsukune came running in. "Soshi-kun! Tsukune! But why?! Why did you come back?!"

Tsukune noticed something big. "Moka-san there's something I want to tell you."

Soshi nodded. "Me too Moka-san."

Saizou glared at them. "Then say it boys...Before you die!"

Tsukune looked scared as he saw Saizou's true form. "Eeee-Yaaaaa! A monster!"

Moka warned them. "Run, Soshi-kun! Tsukune! This is Saizo's true form!"

Tsukune was scared. " This...Is Saizo?! Are all monsters like this?!" _'Could it be...? If Moka takes off that cross...?'_

Saizo swatted at Tsukune. "Heh."

Soshi got in front of him to take the blow and they both were sent crashing through the headstones.

Moka cried out worriedly. "Soshi-kun! Tsukune!"

Saizo laughed. "What's the matter, little 'Vampires'? I've always wanted to test my strength against one of you! Too bad you're just trash!"

Moka ran to them and checked her first friends and was especially worried about Soshi. She found herself developing deeper feelings towards him than just friendship. "N-No! This is awful! They came back for me!" She began to cry as she held Soshi. "I'm so sorry...I used to...Used to want to believe...That I could really have a human friend. But...I'm a vampire. I suck the blood of humans. I hurt them. I wanted to think that the right person and I...could overcome that...But I guess it's impossible I'd only end up hurting you both too Soshi-kun, Tsukune." Her tears dripped on Soshi who unlike Tsukune, didn't really seem that hurt.

Soshi got up. "Moka I'm sorry for lying...Now I shall reveal to you." He stood up and faced Saizou. "What I really am..."

Moka was shocked. "But why would you lie to me about what you were Soshi-kun?"

"I was afraid of how you would react if you knew I was." Soshi replied reaching for his glasses which surprisingly were not destroyed by his brief flight through the graves and removed them. "Saizo, you will not hurt my friends anymore. I will face you myself."

Saizou smirked. "Bring it on 'Vampire!'"

Soshi spoke a strange phrase confusing them. "Nano machine: Crusnik 06 power output 20% Activate." A strange demonic aura was felt in the area and it was very strong. Soshi's entire features changed his skin had darkened to an earthly gray. His hair all mostly raised up as if defying gravity and it was now flowing up no longer tied in a ponytail. His eyes were red with slit pupils and even red sclera, his lips had turned violet, fangs jutted from his mouth, and his nails grew longer and sharper.

Saizou was shocked. "What the?! That silver hair! Those red eyes and the overwhelming demonic aura, you ARE a Vampire!"

Moka was in awe at Soshi's monster form._ 'Soshi-kun is a Vampire like me?! But his youki feels so different from mine.'_

Soshi spoke in a deeper sounding voice than earlier. **"No I am a being even higher up the food chain. I am a Crusnik...a Vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires."**

Moka was shocked._ 'A vampire that feeds on the blood of other vampires?! I've never even heard of that!' _She blushed as she gazed upon Soshi in his Crusnik form.

A red spear made of blood materialized in Soshi's hands. He twirled it and held up in a battle stance. **"Prepare yourself Saizou...You will pay for hurting my friends."**

Saizou roared and charged Soshi. "Die Vampire!" He swung his hand only for Soshi to catch it with one hand.

**"Take this!" **Soshi raised his spear and charged it with lightning and jabbed Saizo several time zapping him.

Saizo screamed as the electrical charge zapped him.

Back at the dorm room, Lina was guarding her mistress's coffin when it suddenly opened and Karin awoke.

Karin rose up from her coffin clad in a red nightgown. "Soshi-kun has assumed his Crusnik form Lina-chan!" She licked her lips lustily.

"You want to go see him Mistress? But the sun is out." Lina noticed the sky was now gray. "Oh now you can go out without feeling irritated mistress."

Karin had already gone.

Saizou had managed to slip away from Soshi.

Soshi cursed. **"Damn it where did you go?!"**

Saizou was charging at Moka and Tsukune thinking to get them first.

Soshi quickly blurred in front of them to protect them and got hit, He went flying and his hand was outstretched and he grabbed something unknowingly. It was Moka's Rosario cross.

Moka was shocked. "My rosary...Was removed?" A pink-violet light erupted from the cross and the chain and enveloped the area darkening it as a pink-red moon was seen in the now night sky and a flock of bats flew down and then surrounded Moka as she changed. She gained longer sharper nails. Her hair faded into silver. The bats when into her breasts and ass making them slightly bigger and making her curvier too. Her eyes turned red with slit pupils and two fangs now jutted from her mouth. She then kicked as the bats were covering her. They flew off to reveal a much darker looking Moka. She had long silver hair, red cat-like eyes, fangs jutted from her mouth and her nails were longer and sharper, her body was curvier and more mature than before.

Soshi watched her change. _**'So that is Moka's true self.'** _

The new Moka looked at Soshi with approval and a smirk.** "You are interesting Soshi Niji...A Vampire that feeds on the blood of other vampires...You are definitely mate material. I can sense you are far more powerful than you are currently showing."** She looked to Saizo and scowled in disgusted.** "You low class trash, you dare believe you are worthy of me?!"** She blurred forward and impaled him through the stomach.

Saizo coughed up blood as her sharp long nails pierced his organs.

Moka pulled her bloody hand out and licked the blood off her nails. She then spat it out in disgust and flicked the rest of it off her hand. **"Your blood is horrible."**

Saizo weakened by his wound was about to attempt a charge.

Moka kicked him hard.** "Know your place!" **

Saizo went sailing across the area and hit a cliff knocked out.

Moka flicked her hair back and then advanced towards Soshi with a smirk.

Soshi dismissed his blood spear and to his surprised she kissed him on the cheek. **"Huh?"**

Moka purred.**"I look forward to fighting by your side sometime...Soshi-kun. But until then take good care of my other self kay?" **She took her Rosario Cross back and reattached it. She instantly reverted back to the pink haired Moka and collapsed only for Soshi to catch her having reverted back to his human form as well.

Soshi gazed down at Moka's peacefully sleeping face. "Well that was interesting."

Tsukune woke up having been knocked unconscious by Saizou and missed the debut of Soshi and moka's monster forms. "Soshi-san what happened?!"

Soshi smiled too him. "It's okay Tsukune. Saizo won't bother us again for a long time."

Karin came in pouting. "Aw I missed the fight!" She noticed Soshi holding Moka in his arms and hugged him from behind burying his head into her massive chest. "Soshi-kuuuuuun~! Hold ME like that~!"

Soshi struggled. "Karin-chan! I can't breathe!"

The bus driver chuckled. "So that silver haired kid is a Crusnik huh? It will be interesting with both him and the Aono boy around that's for sure!"

The next day found Soshi walking with Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at his withdrawal letter and ripped it up.

Moka hugged Soshi from behind. "Soshi-kun! Good morning! Whatcha doing?!"

Tsukune watched his paper fly away. _'I think I made the right choice. Of course sometimes I still have my doubts...'_

Moka stuttered. "Soshi-kun, Th-Th-Thank f-f-for...Geez! I get so nervous around you!"

Soshi blushed. "R-Really?"

Moka smiled. "Yeah! Cause I keep wanting to suck your blood!"

Soshi cried out as he power-walked trying to lose Moka to no avail. "Great I got two vampires with a lust for my blood!" He sensed Karin was following him from the shadows.

Karin declared. "Soshi-kun is mine Moka! You need MY permission if you want to drink his blood!"

Tsukune felt sorry for his friend. "I wonder how Soshi-san plans to deal with this?"

The other boys growled at seeing Soshi with the beautiful Moka and even saw glimpses of Karin in the shadows.

A certain blue haired girl with violet eyes wearing a yellow sweater glared at both Moka and Karin. _'I'll make Moka and that blonde bitch pay for being prettier than me!'_ She sees Soshi and Tsukune and grins evilly. _'And I think I know how!' _She walked off to think of a plan.

* * *

Next time Kurumu plots to make all the boys her love slaves, however Soshi's Crusnik Nano machines make him completely impervious to any mind control. Will Kurumu survive the wrath of the No Life Princess?


	2. Crusnik meets Succubus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Trinity Blood, Hellsing, or Highschool DxD I only own the OCs except for two of them who will show up later. They are owned by Dragonlord1337. I also do not make any money or profit off this fic it's only for fun.**

**Warning: Karin shows her other even more terrifying and possessive side (Yandere) in this chapter. Blood and gore will be seen. children stay far away. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crusnik meets Succubus**

Soshi was walking with Tsukune to the school. Tsukune was looking at Soshi pondering about what he had told him yesterday. _"I am a Crunsik Tsukune, a Vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires."_ _'He looks so much like a normal human. Is he really a Vampire that preys upon other vampires?'_ Tsukune had been unconscious and had missed the fight and the revealing of Soshi and Moka's monster forms.

Soshi noticed Tsukune looking at him. "Everything okay Tsukune?"

Tsukune snapped out of his thought and smiled. "Oh yes."

they overheard a commotion.

"Look!"

The other boys had gathered around. "It's her! It's Moka! She looks even cuter than usual...Like there's a golden light all around her..."

Moka was walking up and seemed to radiate with light due to her beauty.

The other boys gasped and covered their eyes from the radiance. "So bright! So bright! Moka Aakshiya the hottest girl in school...Ever!"

Moka looked a bit nervous as she walked as she walked through her waving fans.

Soshi waved. "Morning, Moka!"

Tsukune waved. "Morning Moka-san!"

Moka looked at him. "Oh!" She happily hugged the young Crusnik. "Morning Soshi-kun!" She smiled to Tsukune. "Morning Tsukune!"

The other boys protested. "Moka with two guys?! I won't stand for it! That runt and loser again! Why them?! Why them?!"

"Soshi-kun is mine Moka!" Karin declared as she phased from a tree behind Soshi and embraced him burying his head into her massive chest.

Soshi struggled as her huge breasts were preventing him from breathing.

The boys became angrier. "And that runt even has the sexiest girl Karin Tepes-Victoria with him?! What's so special about him?!"

Soshi managed slip out of Karin's smothering hug.

Moka spoke to Soshi blushing. "Soshi-kun I know it must be lonely being the only Crusnik here. But I'm here for you. If there's anything I can do just ask, okay?"

Soshi blushed. "Okay. But Moka why are you helping me so much?"

Moka blushed. "Why? Because...I...I..." She leaned closer with her face nearly meeting his. "Love-" She sunk her fangs into his neck on the left side. "-To suck your blood!" slurping sounds were heard as she drank her fill.

Soshi knew what was coming next. He sweated seeing the dark possessive gleam in Karin's red eyes as she glared at the scene.

Karin cried out. "I will not let you get ahead of me in winning Soshi-kun's heart Moka!" She bit the right side of Soshi's neck drinking her fill of his blood.

Soshi twitched annoyed as he looked more like a living corpse until the Nano machines fully replenished his blood reserves. "Geeze how I've not become anemic with you two sucking my blood all the time is beyond me." _'I'm the Crusnik, yet they're drinking MY blood! Damn my reluctance to feed more often!'_

Moka giggled. "Sorry Soshi-kun!"

Karin giggled as well. "Your scent is just too intoxicating for us to resist Soshi-kun!"

Soshi twitched more annoyed. A tic mark appeared on his head. _'What am I, a fucking juice box to you two?!'_

Moka spoke. "I think I've become addicted to your blood Soshi-kun!"

Kari noticed his non action. "Soshi-kun?"

Soshi quickly walked off. "I'll be back later I need to go check something at the dorms!" He needed to soothe his frayed nerves before he said something he would regret.

Moka reached out as if to try and bring him back. "Soshi-kun ! Wait!"

Karin watched him go worried. "Soshi-kun..." She looked to her servant. "Lina-chan follow Soshi-kun, he seems to bea bit on edge lately."

Lina nodded. "Yes mistress." She followed him.

Moka asked. "By the way Karin, I never asked why that girl calls you mistress and Soshi-kun master."

"Simple Moka, she is my fledgling I turned her." Karin replied.

Moka was surprised. "So she was a different species before becoming a vampire?"

Karin nodded. "Yes she was a Yuki-Onna before I turned her into a vampire. Because of that she is able to go in pure water."

Moka was in awe. "Really?"

Karin nodded before she slipped away to follow her beloved.

Moka blinked. "Where'd she go?"

Soshi was wandering and feeling much calmer. _'Oh man...I'm a Crusnik yet I got two vampires drinking MY blood, how ironic is that?' _

"Soshi-san." Tsukune came up to him.

"Hey Tsukune, I just had to get away for a bit to calm myself." Soshi replied.

The two boys heard a feminine moan.

"Oh...Ohh...S...Someone...Please..."

Tsukune and Soshi went to see who was calling for help and they saw a beautiful blue haired hair girl on the ground seemingly in pain. She wore her hair up in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. Her violet eyes gazed at them hopefully. She wore a tight yellow sweater.

Karin watched from a distance behind a tree (like Mizore does).

The blue haired girl begged. "Please...Help me...I'm so faint..."

Soshi and Tsukune both helped her up.

The girl was very grateful. "Oh thank you both so much. I've always been fragile you see. It's my chest. See. I have these spasms..." She rubbed her boobs against them both but it only effected Tsukune.

Tsukune was getting a nosebleed.

Soshi wasn't effected as Karin did this to him all the time whenever she found him before they even came to Yokai.

Tsukune's mind was going blank from the good feeling of her big breasts against him.

The girl noticed Soshi wasn't reacting like she hoped and now more focused on her rubbing herself against him.

Karin's eyes widened at the sight of the girl rubbing herself onto Soshi. _'That blue haired slut DARES rub herself on MY man?!' _She didn't care even a little about Tsukune, she knew he was a human and merely tolerated him because he was her Soshi's friend. She watched the blue haired girl rubbing herself against Soshi, the vampire princess's mind was suddenly assaulted by images of this girl taking him from her and it brought out her very scary more possessive side. The light suddenly faded from her red eyes, now blank red eyes glared at the scene. _'Bitch get away from my Soshi-kun...Don't you dare touch him! He's mine!' _Her youki crackled around her, evil red eyes opened in the shadows and her teeth were all now really sharp. _'I won't let you take Soshi-kun from me! He's mine! **MINE**!'_

A male student noticed Karin and grinned. _'Now's my chance to woo her from that runt!'_ If he thought with his head instead of his dick, he would've known to stir clear of Karin when she gets like this. He causally walked up to her and tapped her shoulder with his best 'lady-killer' smile. "Excuse me."

Karin growled the hand touching her was not her mate's and she didn't like it one bit. She reacted accordingly to remove the irritating feeling.

The poor male student gasped blood spilling from his mouth as Karin thrust her hand through his stomach and out his back, her long nails dripping with his blood.

Karin glared down at the boy with her blank red eyes. "You low class trash, you are not my Soshi-kun so you have no right to touch me!" She lifted him with her hand still embedded through him and threw him against a tree. She licked the blood off her hand and then spat it out and flicked the rest of the blood off her hand. "Your blood tastes bland. Nothing like my Soshi-kun's." She advanced on him. "You will be an annoyance in my quest to claim Soshi-kun, so I'd better take care of you right now."

the male student looked horrified as the busty blonde vampiress advanced menacingly on him, she shifted partially into a shadow-like matter and several dog-like heads with multiple red eyes emerged from her body and they bared drooling fangs. He screamed in terror as they shot at him with their mouths open. The dog-like heads were upon the terrified student in an instant tearing him to pieces and eating him.

Soshi gasped hearing the loud scream of terror. "What was that?"

Tsukune shivered. "The scream sounded really scared!"

"Pay attention to me." The girl begged as she made the boys look at her eyes. "I'm Kurumu Kurono...Let's be friends okay?"

Tsukune felt his mind go blank and forget about what just happened.

Soshi though was safe as the Nano machines in his blood blocked all attempts of mind control. _'Why did I feel Karin-chans's youki flare up? Unless...'_ He paled chalk white. _'Oh no! Her OTHER side must've_ _awakened!' _The young Crusnik shivered he actually preferred Karin's normal personality to her much more terrifying possessive and obsessed personality. He remembered the last time that one was awake, she wouldn't let any one else come near him and kept him in a room tied up for months until her normal personality returned. She had tried several times that month to have her way with him, luckily his Crusnik powers were able to keep her at bay once he freed himself from the ropes; but that only made her fall even more in love with him.

A crowd gathered to see who screamed only to see nothing but blood all around.

Karin patted her stomach with a maniacal grin on her face that surpassed even her father's own. "That is one annoyance out of the way...Nothing will stand in my way of claiming Soshi-kun." She began to laugh in a maniacal way that would make even her own father scared. She absorbed the blood.

The crowd looked like they were about to wet their pants hearing the maniacal laughter.

Karin then stopped laughing and looked to the crowd with blank red eyes. She flared up her youki and they all froze in terror as her immense dark power brought them all to their knees. "Stay out of my way or I'll eat you all."

The silent and very terrified crowd nodded.

Karin walks away from them, her youki receding for now. _'That bitch wants to steal my man! I won't let her! He's MINE! He belongs to me!'_ She recalled the way she had seen Moka always glomming Soshi._ 'Moka wants my Soshi-kun too I can see it in her eyes! She is not worthy of him, only **I **am!'_

Tsukune was holding Kurumu tightly. _'What am I doing? why am I holding her so much?!_'

Kurumu was giggling. "Ooooh! What are you doing?!"

Soshi paled a lot hearing the laughter but needed to focus._ 'Something's wrong with Tsukune.' _"Hey Tsukune snap out of it!"

"Aw why don't you join him in hugging me cutie?" Kurumu cooed, Soshi was even cuter than Tsukune to her.

Tsukune was hugging Kurumu a lot.

Kurumu was giggling.

Soshi's eye twitched. '_Note to self train Tsukune to resist Succubus charms.' _He felt Kurumu bring him into the hug too and his eye twitched again.

"Soshi-kun?" Moka came across the scene and was shocked. "T-Tsukune?"

The bus driver was here too. "Doing okay...Eh boys? But be careful of woman..."

Moka jumped. "Who are you?!"

"Oh. Just...A passerby." The man replied.

Moka was walking through the hallway, confused by this whole thing. Soshi had taken Tsukune somewhere and Karin had followed him. Also the affection Kurumu had shown Soshi earlier bothered her quite a bit.

_**"Enough...Now is not the time to be confused...You are being targeted." **_A voice replied in her mind.

Moka quickly jolted and looked around. "Huh?! Who said that?!"

A familiar voice spoke up. "So...They say you're a Vampire."

Moka was shocked as she turned to see Kurumu sitting on the staircase railing.

Kurumu smirked. "It's quite the gossip in Class 1-3. Moka Akashiya right?"

Moka pointed accusingly. "You! The girl who was just with Soshi-kun and Tsukune earlier! When did you get so friendly with..."

"Yes I want to know too little girl." Karin walked up with her hands on her curvy hips. "What drove you to believe you could touch Soshi-kun?"

Kurumu jumped down and landed on her feet glaring at the taller busty blonde. "Karin Tepes-Victoria!"

Her landing attracted the crowd of boys who had gathered to see the 3 beautiful girls face off.

Whoa! So graceful!"

"Did you see that?!"

"Incredible she's almost as cute as Moka! impossible who is she?!"

"She's so petite except for her chest, they're almost as big as Karin's!"

Karin smirked and flicked her blonde hair ignoring the boy who commented about her chest being larger than Kurumu's, something she could easily see herself. "So you know my name."

Kurumu glared. "Who doesn't know of the sexiest girl in the school?! I can't stand you or _ her_!" she pointed to Moka her glare growing darker. "I am the Succubus Kurumu Kurono and I am here to defeat you two."

**Bite Sized Monster Dictionary:**

**Succubus-A female spirit identified since the Middle Ages. The female version of an incubus, it enters the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them. **

Moka protested. "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form?"

Karin nodded. "It is this girl is just being a jealous whiny bitch."

Kurumu gained a tic mark and pointed at them. "I can't stand it! Girls like you two getting in the way of my grand plan!"

Karin crossed her arms beneath her massive breasts accenting them even more. "And what plan would this be Kurono?" She raised one slender blonde brow.

Kurumu struck a pose. "My plan to enslave the entire male student body! Operation Yokai harem!" The guys all drooled.

Moka sweated along with Karin, both vampire beauties agreed that Kurumu was an airhead.

Kurumu explained. "My plan was fool-proof. Every boy in the school would fall in love with me." She then glared at the vampire duo. " Moka Akashiya, Karin Tepes-Victoria, You two got them to fall for you instead! I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

Karin smirked in amusement. "So pathetic, you're jealous that Moka and I are getting more attention from the boys than you."

Moka felt awkward she hadn't planned on the boys falling head over heels for her.

The crowd were in awe.

"Looks like an argument, a heated augment."

Kurumu declared. "That's why I decided to show you two that you're no match against me...By stealing your little boyfriends from you!"

Moka gasped and protested. "N-No Soshi-kun and Tsukune have nothing to do with this!"

Karin lowered her head, her hair shadowing her eyes. "So is Soshi-kun nothing but a toy for you to use just to get back at us?" Her rage boiled at the idea of her mate being nothing more than a pawn to be used and tossed aside by the succubus.

Kurumu ignored her question, oblivious to the vampire princess's growing ire. "About that Soshi boy. He's really cute and has a rather unique scent and aura, Is his blood tasty? Is that what you two use him for? Good luck finding a new source...After I take him from you!"

Moka protested not liking the accusation. "That's not true! I don't 'use' Soshi-kun!"

Karin was even more angered. "You don't know how much he truly means to me Kurono, and you dare accuse me of viewing him as nothing but 'food'?!" She was about to teach Kurumu a painful lesson. The light again vanished from her red eyes leaving them blank and lifeless like, but with her hair mostly shadowing her eyes Kurumu didn't see them.

"Moka-san! Karin-chan!" Soshi called out as he approached with Tsukune.

Karin snapped back to normal hearing his voice. "Soshi-kun."

Moka looked at them. "Soshi-kun, Tsukune."

Soshi apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappear like that earlier." He scratched his cheek. "And there's something else I gotta tell you Karin-chan."

Karin felt her none beating heart flutter and blushed. "What is it Soshi-kun?"_ 'Is he going to finally confess to me?' _The blush deepened.

Unfortunately a certain Succubus had to interrupt. "Oooooo it's one of my cute heroes!" Kurumu hugged the young Crusnik surprising him. She rubbed her boobs against him. "How can I ever thank you and Tsukune Soshi-kun?"

Soshi's eye twitched. _'Not again! Just when I was about to finally tell Karin-chan my true feelings!' _The truth was he did love Karin back even if he was scared of her other more obsessive and possessive side. She had known him since they were kids, she was 17 he was 14 only a 3 year difference. They met when he was 4 and she was 7, it was love at first glance for both of them. Even though back then they were too young to know it yet. Soshi also knew her possessive side had existed back then too. She violently scared off any other girls that even looked at him in that way. She was also his first kiss and his first look at a naked girl and even his first feeling up a girl, a couple of years later. He blushed in remembrance of that day, afterwards his mom gave him the 'Talk' and he couldn't even look at his family or Karin for a month without turning red after that.

Kurumu noticed him blushing and assumed he was reacting to her rubbing.

Tsukune stuttered. "Why is Kurumu here?!"

"I don't know." Soshi replied.

Both Moka and Karin were looking angry, Karin even more so.

Soshi had enough of this and pushed her away from him. "Could you cut that out please? It's really irritating."

Karin smirked pleased by her mate's rejection of the Succubus. She had her arms crossed under her own huge breasts, knowing her glomping him all the time when they were younger; had made him desensitized to any other girls trying to seduce him. The only girl who could possibly get him all flustered aside from her was an adult Succubus. A young naïve succubus like Kurumu stood no chance at getting a reaction from him other than irritation.

Kurumu was shocked by how easily he was rejecting her and it hurt for some reason.

Tsukune nodded in approval.

The other boys were gaping at the silver haired Crusnik wondering if he grew an extra head as they wished to be in his current position. But the girls were a different story, this only cemented their interest in the young Crusnik. He was able to resist a Succubus. Moka was relieved that Soshi was not letting himself be drawn in.

She warned him. "Soshi-kun! You and Tsukune are being tricked by her!"

Kurumu swooned pretending to be hurt. "Oooh! Why must she say such horrible things?! Soshi-kun catch me!"

Soshi groaned as he caught her not from strain but more annoyance. He cursed himself internally for being raised as such a gentleman.

Tsukune asked. "Is she okay?"

Karin grew annoyed and vowed to have her beloved carry her like that soon.

Kurumu looked into their yes and again tried her Charm trick and again only Tsukune fell under it.

Tsukune was dazed and entranced. _'It happened again...I feel so strange.'_

Soshi was again protected thanks to his Crusnik Nano machines.

Moka pleaded with her human friend. "Please believe me Tsukune she'll devour you!" Even though she had deeper feelings for Soshi, Tsukune was still a dear friend in fact he was her first human friend.

Tsukune said in his trance. "Devour me? Come on Moka! You're the one who sucks Soshi-san's blood."

Moka looked horrified and hurt to hear that. She teared up shaking and then ran off. "Waaaaaah!"

Kairn was surprised the human had the guts to say something like that out loud.

Tsukune had finally snapped out of the charm. "Huh?! Moka?!"

Soshi knew what append and was rather irritated with Kurumu. He renewed his vow to strengthen Tsukune's mind against powers like that. He needed to go comfort Moka. But first he had to pry Kurumu off him and to his surprise he and Kurumu were now in the infirmary and how she got them here so fast without him noticing was quite disturbing. Soshi was twitching in irritation.

Karin was left standing with Tsukune. The vampire princess was now highly agitated. She phased into the floor.

Tsukune was gaping in shock.

Kurumu as gloating. _'I did it! I made that girl cry! The look of shock on her face! That felt too good!' _From under her skirt a purple devil like tail appeared and was wagging happily to reflect her joy.

Soshi was in thought. _'Kurumu Karin-chan is not gonna spare you at all.'_

Kurumu looked at Soshi. _'Now all I have to do is kiss Soshi-kun and make him my slave and then...'_ she blushed her heart beating faster. "Soshi-kun."

Sosih looked at her. "What is it?"

Kurumu hugged his head into her cleavage.

Again Soshi didn't react except to get her off him to breathe some air.

Kurumu cooed. "I know you're feeling down, Soshi-kun. Let me hold you and make it all better."

_'I'm not feeling down you blue airhead just annoyed! You manipulated my friend into hurting Moka's feelings!'_ Soshi grumbled in his mind.

Moka was sitting on the stairs outside Tsukune's words still ringing through her head. "Why do I always suck Soshi-kun's blood all time? Do I really just want his blood? What about Karin? Does she..."

a voice spoke in her mind. **_"Idiot...Soshi and Tsukune are being fooled."_**

Moka jumped. "Eep!"

The voice explained.** _"It's called Charm...A typical Succubus spell which enslaves men."_**

Moka looked down at her Rosario. "A voice from my Rosario?"

The voice revealed it was none other than Inner Moka**_. "I am the other you...Speaking from deep with your psyche...Using the Rosario as a_ _medium..."_**

Moka was surprised. "The other me?"

Inner Moka explained._** "A succubus is a demon who enslaves men. It's said that any man who is kissed by one will be her slave forever. You better hurry...Before you lose them both for good!"**_

Moka gasped. "No!"

Kurumu had Soshi pinned to the bed and was on top him.

Soshi grumbled in his mind. _'How'd I wind up on the bottom? I got to get out of here yet I'm still wondering, how she got me here so fast without my realizing until earlier.'_

Kurumu leaned in_. 'Ooo, I love this moment! The kiss that seals the conquest! and slaps both those bitches' faces!' _she was about to kiss him.

Soshi finally mustered the strength from his irritation, forgetting all about how she got him here and grabbed her shoulders.

"Huh?" Kurumu was shocked as she as pushed away from him.

Soshi had his hand out showing he had pushed her away, he let his irritation show. "Sorry. But I already have someone else. She is way better looking than you are."

Kurumu was shocked. _'What?! But how?! I hit him with my Charm! How is he able to resist?!' "_Now way! How? How can you resist me?! Do you want them so much more?!" She trembled s she began to reveal her monster form, purple appendages grew from her shoulder blades and unfurled revealing the were bat like wings. "I humiliated myself for you! I even acted weak for you!" _'I've never lost to anyone! Never-Until Moka Akashiya and Karin Tepes Victoria came along!' _The same tail from before appeared from under her skirt, her ears became elven and her nails grew much longer and sharper. "Now I'm mad!"

Soshi narrowed his eyes. "A Succubus, I should've known."

Kurumu raised her right arm to attack him. "Whatever they love-I will destroy!"

Soshi removed his glasses and was about to go Crusnik.

"Stop!" Moka arrived. "Get away from him!" she rushed over and shoved Kurumu.

Kurumu went flying out the window breaking it.

Soshi blinked. _'Whoa even in her sealed form she has super-strength. Of course it barley rivals a third of Karin-chan's own strength.' _

Karin watched as she emerged from the floor._ 'Interesting it seem little Moka's got some strength even in her sealed state.'_

_Moka looked to Soshi. "Run Soshi-kun and find Tsukune!"_

"I had a feeling she was a Succubus Moka, I could tell by how she had manipulated Tsukune into saying those words." Soshi looked to Karin and Moka.

Karin explained. "She has a grudge against me Soshi-kun, I met her last year and she was bitter that I got more attention from the boys than she did and that my breasts were larger." She looked to Moka. "When you came and got the attention of this year's boys Moka, that grudge shifted to you as well."

Moka was stunned.

Kurumu was hovering just near the window. "Knocking me all the way out here...I suppose you think you're strong. Now try it without the surprise. I'll kill you 3 together!"

Soshi spoke. "Karin-chan, Moka let me deal with her. I gotta pay her back for manipulating Tsukune."

Moka was surprised. "But Soshi-kun she'll..."

"Manipulate me? Don't worry I'm immune to that." Soshi said with a smile. "She tried to manipulate me at the same time she did it to Tsukune and yet I was able to resist it with ease."

Moka blushed.

Karin smirked. _'Of course the Nano machines in Soshi-kun's body shield him from mind control!'_

Soshi walks to the window. "I'll be your opponent Kurumu and since you revealed your monster form I will do the same."

Kurumu smirked. "Bring it on!"

Soshi spoke. "Nano machine: Crusnik 06 power output 20% activate." His hair untied and now flowed up defying gravity, his eyes became red, his lips turned black, his teeth grew into fangs, his nails sharpened and lengthened, his skin darkened to an earthly gray.

Kurumu was shocked. "Y-Y-You are a vampire like Moka?!"

**"I am a Crusnik, a vampire that feeds on other vampires." **Soshi replied in a deeper more mature sounding voice.

"I've never heard of Crusniks!" Kurumu yelled and yet his voice sent trembles down her spine and not the bad kind.

Karin shivered in lust as she gazed upon her mate in his monster form, she could barely resist the urge to claim him right now. _'Mmmm so sexy Soshi-kun! I want you now!'_ she licked on her finger seductively, her trembling made her huge breasts jiggle.

Moka blushed._ 'I have to admit Soshi-kun does look so handsome and powerful in his monster form.' _Inner Moka inside the Rosario watched with deep interest and seductively licked one of her fingers coating her long nail in her saliva.

Tsukune arrived just in time to finally witness Soshi's monster form. _'Whoa that's his monster form?!'_

Soshi formed a spear of blood in his hand and jumped out the window but remained in the air as two angel-like red wings grew from his back.**"Let's go Kurumu and I shall teach you the power of the Crusnik."**

Kurumu growled and flew at the young Crunsik. She swiped only for him to easily evade her slash.

Soshi watched as the tree was felled from her swipe. **"so her claws are pretty strong. I will need to be wary." **He raised his spear, lightning crackled before he fired multiple bolts at the Succubus.

Kurumu barely managed to evade them.

**"Impressive but is dodging all you can do?" **Soshi asked.

"Shut up!" Kurumu swiped at him several more times only for Soshi to evade each one with ease.

Kurumu panted already getting tired. Battle was not something she used her stamina for.

Soshi sighed. **"I shall end this." **He raised his spear up and gathering the lightning into a small orb and then flung his spear firing the orb of lightning at Kurumu who was too tired to dodge. The young Succubus was hit by it, sending her crashing through the trees.

Kurumu hit her back on the last tree and was down unable to continue.

Soshi landed and walked towards her dispelling his wings and spear.

Kurumu was shaking scared, she tried to back away but felt too numb from his last attack.

Soshi looked at her with his currently red eyes. **"Why did you do this?"**

Kurumu cried."I did it to find my Destined One!"

Soshi reverted to his human form. "Your Destined one?"

"Yes! My race is dying out! Therefore each of us has a one great mission-To find our Destined One worthy of giving us children! That's why I came to Yokai! Surely one of the boys I enslaved would be worthy to be my Destined One!"

Soshi was surprised to hear that her race was dying out. "I see. So you're trying to save your species. But this isn't the way. Love should be pure and mutual not forced upon someone. And I'm sure deep down, you didn't want to do it this way either." He smiled unknowingly making the succubus's heart flutter and she blushed.

Karin glopped Soshi from behind burying his head into her massive chest. "Oh Soshi-kun, I love when you talk so passionately about things!"

Soshi struggled and had a blush. "Karin-chan I can't breathe!"

The next day found Soshi talking to Soshi and Tsukune. Karin had gone to bed as it was the occasional sunny day at Yokai and Karin despite being immune still mainly disliked being out during the times of sun.

"So your Rosario spoke to you yesterday?" Soshi inquired.

Moka nodded. "Yes this time...The voice ended up saving us."

Soshi noticed Moka was a bit unsure. "what's wrong?"

"It's strange isn't it?" Moka asked. "I wonder fi the seal is weakening?"

Soshi nodded. "It's a possibility you are the first vampire I've met with a seal like that...so I'm not really a expert on the subject."

Moka looked at him. "Um Soshi-kun, Tsukune. Tell me the truth...If it comes to the point of the seal not working...would you still like me?"

Tsukune nodded. "O-Of course Moka-san!"

Soshi nodded. "Even though I wish you would ask me before sucking my blood, I do still like you Moka."

Moka blushed. "Soshi-kun." She felt her already strong feelings for him growing even more.

"Moka..." Their hearts were beating faster. Soshi still loved Karin, but he also found himself growing equally fond of Moka too.

Kurumu came up. "Good morning!"

Tsukune face-faulted.

Soshi was surprised.

Moka gasped. "Kurumu?! What are you doing here?!"

Kurumu held up a basked of cookies. "I baked some cookies for you, Soshi-kun!"

Soshi was surprised. "Huh? For me? But why?"

Kurumu blushed and held her face with one hand. "Remember when I told you I was looking for my Destined One?"

Soshi nodded having a bad feeling.

Kurumu exclaimed happily. "Well I found mine and it's you, Soshi-kun!"

Soshi froze with the anime white eyes and pointed to himself in shock.

Kurumu gushed. "The way you dominated me completely in our battle yesterday just thrills me! And you were able to forgive me for trying to kill you! I've totally fallen for you Soshi-kun!" She looked to Moka and a bit of lightning cracked between their eyes.

Soshi was now power-walking through the hall trying to make sense of what just happened. _'Karin-chan is not gonna like this at all!'_

Kurumu skipped after him. "~ Soshi-kun~ who should we invite to our wedding?"

Moka groaned as she followed. "She's insane! Soshi-kun do something!"

Tsukune walked behind them at a safe distance. "I wonder how Soshi-san will get out of this one?"

At Soshi's dorm room, there was a large elegant black coffin which opened and Karin rose up out of it.

"I sense a disturbance...Someone wants to claim my Soshi-kun." Karin narrowed her eyes as the light left them leaving blank red eyes. she rose up almost lifelessly and left to stalk the halls.

Lina used her power to create an icy mist through the halls for her mistress to use as cover.

a small group of girls were talking about the rumors.

"Did you hear Soshi-kun defeated that slut Kurumu."

"Yeah now she's gained the hots for him too."

"Great as if Moka wasn't enough!"

Karin overheard them and her blank red eyes glared at them from within the mist. _'They want to take him from me I won't let that happen he's mine...We're meant for each other...' _ She smiled darkly. _'They will be next on my list!'_

Soshi noticed the mist and sensed Karin's youki. "Karin-chan's youki flared up again." He squinted as he tried to get through the mist. He heard grunts and screams and the sound of a blade slicing flesh. "I got a really bad feeling!" He accidentally ended up outside while trying to navigate through the mist. "Damn it! I'm right back where started!"

The girls saw the mist and were confused until they saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the mist.

"W-Who's there?"

They heard footsteps approaching and Karin fully emerged in front of them, carrying a bloody saber with a jagged blade that dripped with fresh blood. Karin had blood on her face and clothes, but was not bothered by it being a vampire and all. She licked her lips in an practically erotic fashion.

The lead girl of the group was shaking at the sight of the No-Life Princess. Her fear grew stronger as the mist began to clear some and the horribly mutilated bodies of several other students both male and female (15 of them) were found laying on the floor or against the wall, blood spilling out of the cuts on them, many of them had huge gaping holes with their organs spilling out and others had their limbs brutally ripped off. Several more were found impaled on the wall by metal pikes from the fence and they were partially transformed meaning they tried to defend themselves, but were just no match for the busty blonde vampiress.

"W-W-What happened to them?" The lead girl of the group asked shakily.

Karin licked the blood off her face. "Oh they got in my way so I dealt with them in the appropriate manner." She smiled sweetly and her red eyes shined even though they were blank and lifeless like. She twirled the sword in her hand. The vampire princess suddenly vanished.

the girl shook. "W-Where'd she go?"

"Aww you looking for me sweetie?" Karin cooed from behind the girl who turned too late. The No-Life Princess held her sword to her throat poised to behead the terrified girl. "Let me explain something to you, Soshi-kun is mine not Moka's, not Kurumu's, he IS mine. Those rumors about those two taking him are completely false. Understand hon?"

The girl nodded terrified out of her mind.

Karin dismissed the sword for now. "Good but before I go..." She backhanded her. The girl fell on the floor on her face which had to hurt. Karin then brought her leg up and stomped on the girl's back hurting her and pinning her to the floor. "You stay away from Soshi-kun understand?! He's MINE!" She stomped her into the floor several more time cracking it with each stomp. She grinned evilly baring razor-sharp fangs. "If I ever catch you near him your lives are forfeit." Her blank red eyes gleamed madly. It's official Karin was more crazy than her father and he is nuts.

The girls all nodded.

Karin's grin widened as she removed her foot from the girl's back and backed off. "Now get out of my sight trash."

The girls helped their friend up and immediately ran for the hills.

Karin stood alone now as she absorbed the blood from the floor and walls. She partially shifted to darkness and released her hellhounds which proceeded to devour the bodies. She shook as she giggled madly. "No one will take him from me. Soshi-kun is mine." Karin hugged herself as her giggles became full blown insane laughter that surpassed even her father's own. Her red eyes regained their light, but were wide and psychotic (Think Gaara's mad gaze). "We'll be together for eternity and have many babies together." She threw back her head and laughed more, her arms now down at her sides partially bent with her hands open. Her insane laughter echoed throughout the halls.

Tsukune was walking to his dorm when he heard laughter that made him want to run back home. He turned ghostly pale and turned around going another way to his dorm to avoid the source of that wicked mad laughter.

After laughing a while, Karin stopped and headed back to her/Soshi's dorm to surprise him.

Soshi made it back to his dorm and froze. "Why do I get a weird feeling when I get in?"

"Greetings master." Lina said appearing out of nowhere in front of him.

"O-Oh Lina hi." Soshi had nearly jumped.

the blue haired fledgling had a slight smile. "Mistress is inside waiting for you."

Soshi sweated as he opened the door. "I got a weird feeling." He walks in noticing it's quiet. "K-Karin-chan?" The light turned on revealing Karin who was in the process of stripping. The young Crusnik gained a nosebleed as he gazed upon her curvaceous body in all it's glory. Her massive breasts larger than Kurumu's. Her slim waist which expanded as it went downward to form a pair of curvy sexy hips and thighs which held her big plump sexy ass.

Karin was removing her outfit, when she sensed him coming and turned to face him clad in her black panties and bra. "Welcome home Soshi-kun~!" Her bra strained to hold in her massive breasts. She sauntered toward him and used telekinesis to close the door. "I'm so happy you're here Soshi-kun, because I have something to tell you." She pinned him on her coffin. She lowers her curvy taller body onto him. "I love you Soshi-kun, I have loved you since we were young." She lowers her lips to his and kisses him directly.

Soshi blushed. "I-I-I love you too Karin-chan."

Karin was so happy to hear his confession and deepened the kiss. She added tongue to it before separating almost an hour later. She then sunk her fangs into his neck drinking his blood and then injected some of her blood into him to bind them together. She releases his neck and sighed dreamily taking him into her coffin, it was nice and roomy being red on the inside. "Let's sleep together in here my love." She cuddled with Soshi as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

So Karin has revealed she's a bit crazy in the head. Okay a lot crazy. She has finally begun her claiming of Soshi. How will Moka and Kurumu react? Next time the group deals with the hassle of finding a club and deals with some very irritating mermaids. also if you want to know what Karin's sword it's the same one from Assassin's Creed found in Vlad the Impaler's tomb/prison. It was originally Alucard's but he passed it down to his daughter. If you already haven't figured it out Karin is the daughter of Alucard and Seras Victoria.


End file.
